


犀牛要跳过月亮

by Coconoteasy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Lemon, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconoteasy/pseuds/Coconoteasy
Summary: 【】中内容摘自《恋爱的犀牛》





	犀牛要跳过月亮

**Author's Note:**

> 【】中内容摘自《恋爱的犀牛》

【黄昏是我一天中视力最差的时候……你就站在楼梯的拐角，带着某种清香的味道，有点湿乎乎的，奇怪的气息，擦身而过的时候……】

徐明浩的左手被缠在厚重的幕布里，失去支架的做旧天鹅绒构建出一团柔软密闭的沼泽困住他的行动，堆叠起的布料挡住了他的一部分视线。

他在后台走廊里跌跌撞撞地朝着杂物间摸索。

旁边不时有还未卸妆的剧社成员穿过，徐明浩感觉自己正穿行在一组高速延时摄影作品里。

应该是这里吧。

他努力扭转还算自由的右手握住门把，锁舌出了点故障，在一阵令人不适的金属摩擦声后终于弹开，徐明浩得以把这团织物从自己身上剥离，同时他也发现自己似乎搞错了地方。

逆光重叠的两个人影分离开，洪知秀侧身朝徐明浩点了点头，然后快步从他身旁离开。

文俊辉坐在朝着门的空桌子上好整以暇地看着自己的指甲，A卡的走位彩排刚结束，他还没来得及卸妆，今年联排的大戏排了好几个反串角色，文俊辉扮的是“明明”，标志性的红裙子，湿漉漉的眼神，打湿的假发搭在锁骨上，他似乎还没有从角色中抽离出来，高跟鞋脱了一半勾在脚背上晃悠着，打着拍子敲在徐明浩胸口，他嚼着柠檬味的口香糖，带着一种明媚的挑逗牵了牵口红被蹭花的嘴角。

 

【黄昏是我一天中视力最差的时候，一眼望去满街都是美女……事情就在那时候发生了。】

徐明浩不记得自己到底是怎样逃离的，倒在宿舍床上喘气的时候，便利店结账柜台旁的口香糖味道还在扰乱他的大脑，进而又拉长成一个甜蜜而酸涩的长镜头，他分明看到洪知秀吻了文俊辉。

门开了又关，徐明浩感到旁边的位置凹陷下去一些，金珉奎刚冲完澡，沐浴露的味道又是该死的柠檬，徐明浩懊恼地翻身用靠垫让自己暂时窒息，他希望可以立刻勒令这种芸香科小乔木瞬间灭绝，他无端痛恨起来，柠檬味的明明，马路的明明。

金珉奎的虎牙抵着徐明浩的嘴角，湿热的吐息将地中海沿岸水汽输送到徐明浩干燥的下唇，他们接吻，金珉奎用手掌扶住徐明浩的后脑勺，然后向下，摁着他的后颈，再向前一些，用食指的指尖刮了刮徐明浩的尖尖的耳廓。

“你在想什么？”金珉奎笑，露出虎牙的尖，揉着徐明浩耳垂的手指加了些力道。

徐明浩的耳朵开始充血，变得温热，变成一小片被金珉奎把玩着即将融化的薄冰。

他不知道怎么回答，于是凑上去加深了这个吻。

“你真的不会撒谎。”金珉奎把最后的词句拆分成比声韵母更小的单位，顺着呼吸靠着唇齿相依的律动将它们传递过去。

 

  
在韩国，同岁叫亲故。

徐明浩在认识金珉奎的第一天就被这个称呼逗笑，看着这人高马大的同岁室友，人还没认清，就得沾亲带故喊上一声，日子长了发现兴趣相投，再磨合磨合故事就朝着不清不楚的方向跑偏了。

他觉得他和金珉奎并不是在谈恋爱。

他们只是在寻找和自己相似的人让自己显得不那么孤单。

金珉奎需要很多的爱，很多的回应，他对爱情有着热切到难以理解的向往，像小狗对尾巴执着的追逐，他可以永远不要搞清楚小狗尾巴的本质是什么，他只是热爱这种迷恋的状态，究其原因是他爱着自己，徐明浩不过是他的镜子。

徐明浩则是纤细敏感的，他的爱就是那层镜面上薄薄的镀银，他也需要一个表达的窗口，但他只能从别人的回应推断自己的状态，金珉奎说他爱他，那他便觉得这应该是爱，他能给予的关注，拥吻，性爱，只是因为金珉奎看起来需要这些，他们的确在一些细节上是相似的，但并不足以达到灵魂相认，就像两幅拼图里最边缘的那几块，棱角总能找到勉强契合的部分，但谁都知道它们不属于同一个角落，也不会每一处都完美契合。

人都爱自己，那你与我十分相似，我就要十分爱你吗？成人世界是有很多灰色地带的，非黑即白只存在于小朋友的游戏规则里，成年就像一场心照不宣的作弊，他们在这个范畴里偏安一隅。

或许从一开始就不对，他们的恋爱过程就像剧本，连纪念日应该设置的泪点也被精准把控，相似的人更容易彼此厌倦，很难说清楚他们现在的状态，纠缠着的理由里爱的占比微不足道，可能只是不愿意承认自己在对方身上耗费的时间，无意义的估算和打量将岌岌可危的关系推到边缘，扯着橡皮筋两头的人最后都会被打落悬崖。

这对吗？

 

  
周四的时候金珉奎拉着徐明浩去看了剧社的短剧联排，他熟稔地与社员们打招呼，神采奕奕仿佛即将登场的男主角，他和洪知秀聊天，用着毫无必要的亲密姿势，洪知秀握着剧本指给金珉奎看，他们笑了起来。

徐明浩靠着墙剥指甲边的倒刺，最近的天气有些干燥，这些不规整的边沿被暴力地剥离，留下一层层泛开的钝痛。

“嘶。”

终于有一处断口沁出一滴血，徐明浩烦躁的心情反而平稳下来，他眼底还映着金珉奎和洪知秀之间越来越短的距离，看着这一点微不足惜的鲜红色泽，徐明浩卸下一口气，他好歹还能确认自己是一个会流血的人类。

“明浩啊，后台好像有人找你帮忙。”

于是他就像上一次来剧院一样被绕进了化妆间，门把手依旧没有修好。

文俊辉坐在化妆台前面，左手托着下巴转过四分之三的侧脸，将一支拧出来一半的口红夹在右手食指和中指之间，用一种夹着香烟的手势垂着手腕吊着它，他光脚踩在地板上，冰凉的触感使他无意识地抬起脚跟将脚趾蜷缩起来，像做了个芭蕾的半脚尖，高跟鞋一倒一立搁在他的脚边。那条红裙子被服装组修改过，加大了裙摆的用料，这让它可以从文俊辉交叠的膝盖上完整地垂到座椅下，V型的领口改成一字荷叶边，蓬松的袖口将文俊辉初具雏形的上臂肌肉群伪装起来，他带着假发，朝徐明浩投来一种期盼的眼神。

“你来了。”

他在化妆镜周围过于炽烈的灯光下，显出更加不加修饰的欢欣，尽管徐明浩完全不知道他为什么被叫来这里，他只觉得面对文俊辉让他感到胃部抽搐，那是一种他无法解释的颤栗。

“化妆组被隔壁《吉屋出租》借走了，你能帮我涂一下口红吗？”

徐明浩抽了张湿纸巾擦掉右手掌根沾上的碳粉，将唇膏固定在拇指和食指侧面第二指节之间，他单膝跪在椅子前面，高度差让他可以完全躲开文俊辉的目光。

“你真可爱。”文俊辉扶正徐明浩的右手，“他们说你画画很好，我今天算是相信了，你不是在拿着画素描的铅笔，口红要这样拿。”他将唇膏从徐明浩指间抽出来，用另一只手捏着徐明浩的手指，一根一根摆正，最后又向前探了探，把自己的下巴搁在徐明浩腾空的左手上。

最后一笔有些超出了唇线，在文俊辉上扬的嘴角晕开郁金香般馥郁浓重的红，文俊辉盯着徐明浩把唇膏盖上盖子放回桌上，卷起裙边踩进高跟鞋站起身调整了下，他自顾自地转过去朝着镜子端详片刻，眯着眼用拇指揩掉涂花了的一抹红，走到徐明浩面前，在相同的位置抹了上去。

“下次小心一点。”

 

  
【我的爱情是在幻想中度过的，我不知道该用何种方式来平衡这种失落感。】  
【这个世界不过是一团屎。】

徐明浩把第三张默写揉成团丢掉，金珉奎在旁边削铅笔，沙哑的嗓子挤出促狭的轻笑。

“能把大卫画成长直发，你今天怎么了？”

“自己的铅笔都快削成碳棒了还有空管我。”

徐明浩重新架起画板靠着肌肉记忆默了一张维纳斯，在下一张纸的角落里寥寥几笔打了个形，及肩的碎发，眉骨很深，唇角上扬着，他没有给眼睛打样，似乎他画的是美杜莎，多看一眼就会被石化。

“下周去天文社吗？我们去看日全食。”金珉奎说。

 

  
徐明浩已经可以轻车熟路地给文俊辉涂上口红，并且能够勾勒出完整的唇角和唇峰。

“化妆就像画画，你能做好的。”

文俊辉站起身从徐明浩身边走出去候场，他本就高挑，踩着高跟鞋也像在跳舞，从走上舞台的时候他就成了明明，唱着《氧气》的，带着打印机墨水味儿的明明。

徐明浩成了服化道编外人员，莫名其妙被指名成了私人助理，他发现洪知秀出现的频率变低了，又或许是因为格外的在意而拥有的错觉。偶尔没有晚课的时候徐明浩会来得早些，还可以陪着文俊辉对台词。

“那感觉是从哪里来的？从心脏、肝脾、血管，哪一处内脏来的？”

文俊辉环着手背台词，他逡巡的目光从徐明浩的头扫视到脚，徐明浩在开着暖气的化妆间里缩了缩脖子，他正在被文俊辉用眼神解剖。

“……这一切作用下神经末梢麻酥酥的感觉，就是所谓的爱情。”

徐明浩的胃又翻绞起来，他想要揪掉指甲边上新长出的倒刺，但是他现在拿着剧本，只能用拇指圆钝的边缘磨蹭，神经末梢传来麻酥酥的感觉，浸润着柠檬口香糖的味道，酸味裹挟轻微的烧灼感一路从指间剐蹭向某些不可言说的地方。

徐明浩的喉结上下动了动。

“怎么？你的爱情在我面前软弱无力了吗？不值一提了吧？烟消云散了吧？你以为爱是什么？花前月下，甜甜蜜蜜，海誓山盟？你这没有勇气的人，去找个人和你作伴吧——”

剧本上是“去找个女人和你作伴吧”，徐明浩选择忽略这个细节。

文俊辉转了转眼睛，似乎有些卡壳了，他飞扬的眼角弧度随着眼线一起软和下来，像一条融化的冰川，流向徐明浩的眼睛。

“后面是什么来着？”

徐明浩为了他早就将剧本烂熟于心，一手攥着剧本，一手贴着裤缝像被抽中背书的学生，盯着椅背上文俊辉的外套说：“但是，不要说‘爱’——”

“嘘——”

台词的最后一个字落回了文俊辉的嘴边，他用拇指抵住徐明浩轮廓不那么明显的下唇，噤声的动作在他手上变化出另一种更旖旎的韵味，他的确让徐明浩说不出话了，用接吻的方式。

徐明浩忘了闭眼，文俊辉放大的五官在近到难以对焦的距离中还是很浓烈，他的一小缕假发被徐明浩的领口勾住，退开的时候像是有意识般向上牵起，拂过徐明浩的侧脸，他的口红又花了，就像第一次见面那样，徐明浩看不太清楚，他觉得文俊辉深浅不一的唇角像叼着一朵花，或者一颗心脏。

【一切白的东西和你相比都成了黑墨水而自惭形秽，一切无知的鸟兽因为不能说出你的名字而绝望万分。】

徐明浩没和金珉奎说，他今天在幕后看完了文俊辉的正式表演。

上场前最后一件事依旧是给文俊辉涂唇膏，他今天执意要徐明浩帮他画眼影，徐明浩只好凭着暗部和明部的强弱关系试探着给他画了一层，不过文俊辉说镁光灯吃妆，他后来又自己修改了一下，浓重的深色将他的眼尾晕染得更显狭长，细闪将他的眼眸衬得越发灵动，他像某种灵巧的肉食动物，徐明浩觉得最后杀死犀牛图拉取出心脏的不是马路，是狐狸变成的明明。

第十一场被修改过了，由于角色反串的关系，本来要在马路赤裸的上身上写字的明明，改成了在搭档的白T恤上用红墨水写字。

文俊辉在舞台上唱《氧气》，他的假声很高，回响在剧场里，带着一些脆弱的质感刮过徐明浩的耳膜。

“那首歌原本叫《做爱》。”有一次文俊辉这样告诉徐明浩。

然后徐明浩以为那首歌叫做《爱》。

晕眩、缺氧、失重，二者又有何不同。

徐明浩跟着舞台上的文俊辉或喜或悲，他看到文俊辉拿着一个苹果上台，他想起来第一次在后台看到苹果的时候，还傻乎乎地问文俊辉：“这是什么？”

“是明明的心。”文俊辉托着腮笑嘻嘻地说。

于是徐明浩看到文俊辉在台上将这颗苹果嚼碎了吐掉，然后又拿起一个它可怜的同伙，将它丢在地上用高跟鞋一脚踩爆。

舞台上的马路绑架了明明，蒙住明明的双眼高声呐喊着写给明明的情诗。

孤独的犀牛图拉被马路杀死，它孤独的心脏和马路的心脏一起成为最后能给明明的礼物。

绛红色的巨型幕布落下，灯光投过来，将幕布后坐着的，蒙着双眼的文俊辉染上一层血色，徐明浩只觉得眼眶酸涩。

金珉奎给徐明浩发消息，问他在哪里，日全食马上就要开始了。

徐明浩把对话框里的字一个一个删除，发了会儿呆，回过神已经站在化妆室门口了。

【你是甜蜜的，忧伤的，嘴唇上涂抹着新鲜的欲望，你的新鲜和你的欲望把你变得和动物一样不可捉摸，像阳光一样无法逃避，像戏子一般毫无廉耻，像饥饿一样冷酷无情。】

文俊辉卸了一半的妆，带妆的左眼艳丽飞扬，素净的右眼含着温情的光，徐明浩在文俊辉的脸上看到了两个人，他觉得自己闻到了柠檬味儿，酸液刺激他的食道，一路烧灼到他的胃，熟悉的绞痛。

文俊辉朝他步步紧逼，半个人靠在他的身上伸手关上了门，锁舌艰涩地转动着落了锁，走廊里传来的下一个剧组的声音被蒙上一层雾，再也听不清楚。

徐明浩被文俊辉推坐在化妆台上，文俊辉纤长的手指解开徐明浩的衬衫，熟稔的手法如同他只是在完成一串音阶，他自顾自地将徐明浩的胸膛暴露在室内空气中，连同他紊乱的心跳。

徐明浩的手臂上浮起一层细小的疙瘩，他的胃部连带着整个下腹皱缩起来，像吞下了一只剥开皮的柠檬。

“我本来很喜欢第十一场的最后那部分，可惜了。”文俊辉贴着徐明浩的下颌说话，左手扶着他偏转过的脸颊，右手在他身后的桌面上摸索着，拾起那支唇膏，“情诗应该刻在犀牛皮上，就像这样。”

文俊辉用唇膏的棱角在徐明浩的左胸写字，他抬眼，用两只不一样的眼睛盯着徐明浩，笑着对他说：“我要在你身上写情书，这是一把刀，我要用刀尖沾着你心口的血写我的名字。”

徐明浩小声地呜咽，膏体软糯的质感就像指尖的皮肤，一笔一划从他的胸口摩挲到他精瘦的腰际，停在他的胯骨附近。文俊辉放下那支被他蹂躏到尖端全部磨平的唇膏，低着头专心致志地解徐明浩的皮带，他茶色的头发从假发的边缘露出来一些，被后颈的汗黏住，他用舌尖挑起牛仔裤的拉链，用门牙咬住这一块小小的金属，收敛起下巴将拉链拉开。

最后徐明浩的视线只能看到文俊辉后颈突出的骨节，还有随着动作或绷紧或放松的斜方肌。文俊辉的口腔内壁很热，徐明浩觉得自己马上就要在这一方化妆台上融化了。文俊辉的舌头绕着他的顶部打转，舌面上凸起的味蕾如同猫拥有倒刺的舌头，在柱身上缓慢剐蹭着，碍事的高跟鞋被他踢在一边，红色的裙子占据着徐明浩的视线，在他眼前开出一朵仅供他一人欣赏的郁金香。

“哈啊……你不要……”徐明浩的指节紧紧扣着桌面的边缘，他指甲下的皮肤因为用力而泛白，他的脸颊却红得能滴出血，被人吞吐的快感使他头皮发麻濒临窒息，缺氧的感觉令他面色潮红，文俊辉毫无章法的唇印在他的唇角绽开，贴着他瘦削的下颚延伸到喉结，他的白衬衫沾上了些唇膏印，他觉得文俊辉正在把那一身红过渡到本是纯白的他身上。不成句的音节从徐明浩口中溢出，文俊辉停下吸吮的动作，拎起徐明浩衬衫的下摆递到他嘴边。

“嘘，保持安静，小家伙。”

文俊辉吞得很深，阴茎的轮廓在他的脸颊顶出一个暧昧的弧度。徐明浩不止一次感叹过文俊辉旺盛的食欲，却未曾想到他的性欲也是如此来势汹汹，带着要将他拆吃入腹的果决。

文俊辉挤压着口中所剩无几的空气，脸颊凹陷下去造出一个近乎真空的空间，他抬起软腭收紧喉咙口的软肉吸附住逐渐胀大的顶部，在徐明浩极力压制的哽咽中松开了折磨他许久的唇齿，他扯了一张纸巾把口中的精液吐掉，一手撑在徐明浩身旁，另一只手顺着柱身上的粘液向下抹开。徐明浩口袋里的手机震动起来，规律的震颤敲打着徐明浩敏感的腿根，他微弱地颤抖着，求助般望向文俊辉。

文俊辉从徐明浩的口袋里抽出不合时宜的敬业的手机，面朝上搁在桌角。

来电人是金珉奎。

通话被那头挂断了。

文俊辉扶着徐明浩的腰，让他转过身用手撑住化妆台。他从包里摸出套子，有了之前的润滑，他可以并不费力地挤进徐明浩腿间，贴着他的大腿缝缓慢磨蹭着。

徐明浩口中叼着的衬衫一角被唾液濡湿，轻薄的布料有些透光，湿漉漉地贴着他的嘴角。文俊辉的裙摆被他自己推到腿根，重叠的布料堆在两人之间，裙下的性器展露出极端的性别倒错感，徐明浩不可抑制地颤栗起来。

手机屏幕又亮起来，在被进入的瞬间，文俊辉伸手接通了电话，并且打开了免提。

徐明浩被禁锢在化妆台和文俊辉之间，于是他只能从镜子上朝文俊辉瞪眼。

“喂？喂？”

徐明浩咬紧了口中的布料克制住自己的呻吟，文俊辉从身后捂住徐明浩的嘴，另一只手环住他的腰际将他摁向紧贴的下身，衔着徐明浩充血的耳垂用听筒对面听不到的音量说：“日全食要开始了。”

听筒那头嘈杂起来，隐隐的有个熟悉的声音传了出来。

“你知道吗？”文俊辉用门牙轻咬着徐明浩耳垂上的软肉，“洪知秀也过去了哦，和金珉奎一起。”

徐明浩抽噎了一下，连带着肠壁也绞紧起来，文俊辉换了一口气稳了稳自己的吐息，将自己完整地埋进徐明浩正在崩塌的躯体。

对面迟迟没有收到回复，于是再次挂断了电话。

文俊辉拿起桌上的丝巾，这是刚才在舞台上最后出现在他身上的道具。他蒙住徐明浩的眼睛，在他的脑后打了个结，双手从徐明浩身侧伸过去，扣住他的肩膀挺动起来。

“没关系的，我会是你见过最长的日全食。”

徐明浩被温热的黑暗吞噬了，他正在缓慢地崩塌，就像那只被舞台上的文俊辉嚼碎的苹果，但是他又被一片片拼凑起来，文俊辉在他身上布下的刺激都在拽着他的神经变得活跃，一点点唤醒全新的五感。

文俊辉的手轻柔地托住徐明浩，让他得以在铺天盖地的被具象化的黑暗中找到一个降落点，他的侵略细腻而缓慢，只是在不断的抽送中间歇性地触碰那个让人蜷缩的敏感点，他的目标明确，但不急于求成，他只想把徐明浩拽进月亮的影子里多待一会儿。

徐明浩的眼泪浸透了丝巾，脑后的结在磨蹭中松开，他眨着湿润的双眸重新迎接光明，窗外的天色正在由纯粹的黑暗转向正常的白昼，文俊辉的脸在镜子里一点点亮起来，先是浓墨重彩的左眼，然后是高挺的鼻梁，最后是纯净的右眼，他又在徐明浩眼前变成了一个复杂的个体。

文俊辉不知道什么时候摘掉了假发，向上梳起固定的头发散开了一缕，垂在他饱满的额头上，他的眉骨深邃，徐明浩失神地想，他被做成一个石膏像也会很美，要是可以亲手做他的翻模就好了，像收藏一个小小的神像一样，收藏起这个温柔的谋杀犯。

文俊辉从徐明浩的体内退出去，把套子打了个结丢进垃圾桶里，他简单清理了下两人腿上的体液，徐明浩胸前唇膏留下的笔迹已经被他刚才的抚摸给抹花了，变成一层贴着他皮肤的薄薄的血迹，文俊辉吻了吻徐明浩紧蹙着的眉头，“天又亮了。”

徐明浩高潮后有些失焦的视线慢慢集中起来，文俊辉擦掉了脸上残留的化妆品，在他面前背过手拉下了背后的拉链，被体液弄脏了一部分裙摆的红裙子从他身上落下来，围着他的脚边堆起一朵花的横截面。他将自己直而长的腿装进之前搭在椅背上的牛仔裤里，徐明浩第一次看到他平滑流畅的胸肌和手臂上的小肌肉群，女装反串戏剧性的冲突终于减淡下去，文俊辉在徐明浩的认知里，从一个乖张的嚼着柠檬口香糖的角色里抽离出来，装进一个普通男生挺拔蓬勃的身体里。

地球完全逃离了月亮的投影，阳光重新宣布对白昼的绝对统治。

文俊辉打开门，音乐剧的声音从走廊那头传过来，饰演莫林的女生正演到公开演说那段。

“就像奶牛要跳过月亮！——跟我说，跳过月亮！哞——”

“日全食永远都不会结束的，我们要跳过月亮。”文俊辉说。

“跳过月亮。”徐明浩说。

文俊辉拉起他的手腕，走向失而复得的阳光。

FIN


End file.
